The present invention relates to a dispensing head, a dispensing assembly equipped with a dispensing head, and a method for using the dispensing head to dispense a first and a second product.
In the field of cosmetics, such as skin care or makeup, for example, it is common practice for various combinations to be produced from a base composition, such as a make-up composition or moisturizing composition, for example, in an aqueous phase with active ingredients such as vitamin C, vitamin A or any other active ingredient used for its cosmetic or other similar dermo-pharmacological benefits.
Certain combinations of such compositions do not pose problems insofar as the active ingredient to be combined with the composition is relatively stable, when incorporated into the composition. Problems may arise, however, with certain combinations when the active ingredient degrades relatively quickly over time, particularly upon contact with water or any other solvent that may be contained in the base composition.
Furthermore, there may be a need for a type of care, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cbespoke care,xe2x80x9d whereby the user herself, according to her circumstances, her environment, or quite simply according to the needs of her skin, chooses the active ingredient or ingredients she wishes to combine with the base composition.
Examples of conventional dispensing devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,712 and 3,593,894. In these devices, accessibility to the portion of the dispensing head containing the second product with which the first product is intended to be brought into contact is via a removeable element that is either screwed or snap-fastened onto the dispensing head. As a result of this configuration, the removeable element may become lost en route. Furthermore, the outlet of the dispensing head is formed in the removeable element. Upon opening this removeable element, it may be necessary for the fingers to come into contact with a portion of the dispensing head that has been soiled with product, or with the mixture of the first and the second products.
An optional object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing head and a dispensing assembly equipped with such a head which in a relatively simple and economical way may make it possible to combine one or more active ingredients with a base composition and bring those one or more active ingredients into contact only at the time the mixture is to be applied to the surface to be treated.
Another optional object of the invention is to provide a dispensing head, and a dispenser equipped with such a head, that allows the active ingredient that is to be associated with the base composition to be selected by the user as desired.
A further optional object of the invention is to provide a dispensing head, and a dispenser equipped with such a head, which may be relatively simple to use and may be washed, particularly each time the active ingredient is changed.
Yet other optional objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
The devices and methods of dispensing described herein may optionally solve some or all of the problems discussed above with reference to conventional dispensing devices and methods. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the optional objects and/or advantages described above. Certain other optional aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
According to an optional aspect of the invention, a dispensing head comprises a passage configured to be placed in flow communication with at least one reservoir for containing a first product. The dispensing head further may comprise a cavity in flow communication with the passage. The cavity may be configured to contain a second product. An outlet orifice may be in flow communication with the cavity, the outlet orifice being configured to dispense the first product and the second product together. The dispensing head may further comprise a moveable element configured to articulate between an open position providing access to the cavity from outside the dispensing head and a closed position closing off access to the cavity from outside the dispensing head.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a dispensing head comprising a body defining a passage, a cavity, and a dispensing outlet. The dispensing head may further comprise a moveable element configured to move with respect to the body from an open position providing access to the cavity from outside the dispensing head to a closed position closing off access to the cavity from outside the dispensing head. The passage may be configured to be in flow communication with at least one reservoir for containing a first product, and the cavity may be configured to contain a second product to be dispensed together with the first product through the outlet.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention includes a dispensing assembly comprising at least one reservoir for containing a first product and an airless pump associated with the at least one reservoir for flowing the first product from the at least one reservoir. The dispensing assembly may further comprise a dispensing head for actuating the airless pump. The dispensing head may comprise a cavity configured to contain a second product, and an outlet in flow communication with the cavity. The outlet may be configured to dispense the first product and the second product upon actuation of the airless pump.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cairless pumpxe2x80x9d refers to a pump that provides pumping of a substance from a reservoir in essentially a single direction without permitting reverse (intake) flow of air via the pump. That is, as product is pumped from the reservoir, the pumped product is not replaced with a corresponding volume of air, or other substance through the pump, thus ensuring that no air will be taken into the reservoir after a dose of product has been dispensed.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the moveable element may, apart from providing access to the cavity (particularly with a view to introducing the second product) fulfill other roles. For example, it may act as a valve equipping the outlet orifice of the dispensing head. It may also define at least part of the cavity for containing the second product. Alternatively, the moveable element may delimit all or part of the passage situated downstream of the cavity. Finally, at least a portion of the moveable element may immobilize the second product within the cavity.
The dispensing head optionally may be made of a single piece obtained by molding. The cost may be low and its operation, particularly the insertion of a fresh amount of second product, may be relatively easy and may be done without the risk of overly dirtying the fingers.
The user optionally may selectively choose which active ingredient, i.e., second product, she wishes to combine with the base composition. She may change it each time she wishes, either after having completely used up the particular second product in the cavity or during the course of the use of a particular second product. Each time the user changes the second product in the cavity, the user may rinse the dispensing head under the tap so as to rid the cavity and the surrounding passages of any solid residue which may remain therein. This may avoid blocking the passages in the dispensing head and/or contaminating one active ingredient in a second product with another active ingredient in another second product.
As an option, the moveable element may move with respect to the product outlet of the dispensing head. The moveable element also may move with respect to at least a portion of the passage. The passage may be situated downstream of the cavity (with respect to the direction in which the product flows during dispensing, i.e., the dispensing flow direction). These characteristics may distinguish the device according to optional aspects of the present invention from the conventional devices described earlier in which both the part of the passage situated downstream of the cavity and the outlet are formed in the moveable element.
As another option, the moveable element may be configured, at least in the closed position, to sealingly cover the cavity. The closed position may be understood as meaning a position in which the moveable element may not be subjected to appreciable stress, for example stress resulting from the pressure of the product.
In the optional embodiment, the moveable element may be selectively moved between a first position in which the cavity is in communication with the outlet, and a second position in which the cavity is accessible so that a block of the second product may be introduced.
The cavity may optionally be located upstream of the outlet of the dispensing head in a dispensing flow direction. The cavity optionally may be located downstream of at least a portion of the passage in a dispensing flow direction. As an option, at least a portion of the passage may be located downstream of the cavity in a dispensing flow direction.
The moveable element may optionally be configured to articulate with respect to a portion of the passage disposed downstream of the cavity. For example, a hinge could be provided to enable the movable element to pivot about a hinge axis.
In yet another optional embodiment, the dispensing head may comprise a mixing mechanism for facilitating mixing of the first and second products together. The mixing mechanism may comprise at least one of baffles, reducers, and breakers. The mixing mechanism also optionally may be disposed between the cavity and the outlet. Such a mixing mechanism also may make it possible to hinder the block of product in solid from being carried along as in whole form toward the outlet. This last function may also be fulfilled using a member, for example, in the form of a grating or other similar perforated member arranged between the cavity and the outlet orifice so as to hold the block of second product in solid or semi-solid form inside the cavity. The perforated member optionally may be disposed between the cavity and the outlet.
As an option, the moveable element may comprise one of a lid attached to a portion of the dispensing head via an articulation and a valve configured to open in response to sufficient pressure.
The dispensing head may optionally comprise a second moveable element, wherein at least a portion of the second moveable element defines the outlet. The second moveable element may optionally be configured to articulate with respect to at least a portion of the dispensing head.
The moveable element may be configured to hold the second product and to position the second product in the cavity when the moveable element is in the closed position.
In yet another optional embodiment, the dispensing head may be configured to actuate one of a pump and a valve to dispense the first product from the reservoir. The dispensing head optionally may be in the form of a push-button actuator.
The dispensing head may further comprise the second product and the cavity may optionally contain the second product. The second product may be chosen from a solid product and a semi-solid product. The second product may optionally be in the of a compacted powder, a gel, a cream, of a gum or an element covered with a membrane capable of dissolving or bursting under the pressure of the base composition. As an option, the second product may be such that before being dissolved in the base composition, i.e., the first product, or carried along in fragments thereby, the second product may be able to reside in a localized manner inside the cavity even though a portion of the passage may pass through it. By way of another optional example, the second product may be contained, for example, in the form of a powder, within a porous support such as an open-cell or semi-open-cell foam, a woven or a nonwoven material, or a sintered material. The second product also may optionally comprise a cosmetically active ingredient.
The cavity containing the second product may be at a distance from the outlet.
The moveable element may be on a different face of the dispensing head from the face onto which the outlet opens, or it may be on the same face. In the latter instance, it may be possible for the cavity containing the second product to be immediately upstream of a valve with which the outlet may be equipped, and which opens under the pressure of the product. In this case, the valve may constitute the moveable element of the present invention. According to this optional embodiment, the product may be introduced into the cavity through the valve, for example by forcing it open using an appropriate tool or a finger. Likewise, upon use, the mixture of the first and second products may exit via the valve, which may open under a sufficient pressure.
According to another optional embodiment, the moveable element may comprise a flap hinged by means of a film hinge, or any other type of articulation mechanism. A locking means, of the clip-fastening type, for example, may be provided, so as to lock the moveable element in a closed position.
The second product optionally may be contained inside a perforated housing carried by the moveable element and configured, when the moveable element is in the closed position, to be housed in the cavity. One end of the perforated housing may be closed by a portion of the surface of the moveable element and the other end may be open so that the solid element may be positioned and closed within the cavity when the moveable element is in the closed position. Slots may extend axially between the two ends of the housing to allow the first product to come into contact with the solid product contained in the housing and/or to allow the mixture of the two products to be carried towards the outlet orifice.
The dispensing head optionally may be shaped in the form of a push-button capable of allowing the actuation of at least one dispensing element, particularly of a pump or of a valve. The at least one product outlet may be formed inside a diffusion member forming part of the dispensing head. For example, the portion forming the outlet may comprise a grating, a sintered material, a foam, a valve that is opened under the pressure of the product, or a nozzle, such as a swell-inducing nozzle. The outlet also optionally may be closed by a valve, such as, for example, an elastomeric strip capable of opening under the pressure of the product and of closing by elastic return when the pressure ceases.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a dispensing assembly comprises at least one reservoir configured to contain a first product and a dispensing head associated with the reservoir.
The dispensing assembly may further comprise a dispensing mechanism associated with the reservoir, the dispensing head being configured to actuate the dispensing mechanism to dispense the first product from the reservoir. The dispensing mechanism optionally may be chosen from a pump and a valve.
The passage optionally may be configured to engage with a stem on one of the pump and the valve.
The at least one reservoir optionally may be defined by at least one moveable portion. The moveable portion may be chosen from a flexible wall and a piston. As another option, the at least one reservoir has a variable volume.
The volume of the at least one reservoir may decrease as the first product is dispensed from the at least one reservoir. The reservoir may optionally be in the form of a flexible pouch or a bottle. According to yet another optional embodiment, the reservoir may be in the form of a deformable-walled bottle or tube configured to force the first product to exit as a result of a raised pressure resulting from the deformation of the walls. Such deformation may be caused by squeezing, for example.
The at least one reservoir optionally may comprise two reservoirs. The dispensing assembly may further comprise two dispensing mechanisms, each dispensing mechanism being associated with one of the reservoirs to dispense the product. Also optionally, the dispensing head may be configured to actuate both dispensing mechanisms simultaneously.
Optionally, the dispensing assembly further comprises the second product and the cavity contains the second product. The second product optionally may comprise a cosmetically active ingredient. Also optionally, the dispensing assembly may comprise the first product and the reservoir may contain the first product. The dispensing assembly may optionally comprise the second product, with the cavity containing the second product, and wherein the first product may be capable of dissolving the second product.
According to yet a further optional aspect of the invention, a method for dispensing a first product and a second product comprises providing a dispensing head, wherein the at least one reservoir contains the first product. The method may further comprise providing the second product in the cavity and flowing the first product from the reservoir to the cavity. Further, the method may comprise passing the first product and the second product from the cavity and through the outlet orifice.
The method optionally may further comprise actuating one of a pump and a valve to flow the first product from the at least one reservoir. The actuating optionally may comprise moving at least a portion of the dispensing head relative to the at least one reservoir.
As an option, there may be a plurality of second products and the method may further comprise removing one of the second products that is disposed in the cavity and replacing the removed second product with another one of the second products. The plurality of second products optionally may be chosen from second products having similar characteristics and second products having differing characteristics.
According to another optional aspect, the method may further comprise articulating the moveable element to the open position to provide the second product in the cavity.
As yet another option, the method may further comprise mixing the first and second products in the cavity and the passing may comprise passing the mixture through the outlet orifice.
As an option, the method also may comprise dissolving the second product with the first product.
According to another optional embodiment, the assembly according to the invention comprises two reservoirs each containing a first product and each equipped with a dispensing mechanism, such as a pump or a valve. The dispensing head may be capable of causing the simultaneous operation of each of the dispensing mechanisms.
Optionally, the second product in solid form may contain at least one cosmetic or care active ingredient, such as vitamin C, vitamin A, or kojic acid, for example.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.